


amusing park?

by plantglow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ahh i hope you like it.., i'm so sorry this was so late!!, ll secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantglow/pseuds/plantglow
Summary: Short drabble about the first years and Nozomi taking a trip to to an amusement park.Based off the Halloween NozoPana UR pair (unidolized).





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for @HUMMlNGFRIEND on twitter!! i hope you like it ;v; i'm so sorry it's late...and the plot isn't exactly..the best, but...i hope it's enjoyable for you to read!!  
> there's quite a few references to aqours in here! some are (somewhat) subtle, some are not, but they're there!  
> also this was unbeta'd so..aha..

“W-What are you doing, Nozomi-chan!?” Hanayo shouted to be heard as she started to feel the familiar warmth of her hat leave her head. She put a shaky hand up to grab it. “Slow down!!”

“We have to win, Hanayo-chan! We can’t let them beat us in speed!” Nozomi grinned, spinning the wheel of their teacup at such a fast pace that Hanayo was worried she would follow suit with her hat and fly out. Not too far away, she could see Maki (sharing a teacup with Rin, who looked to be hunched over her own teacup’s respective wheel), not appearing to fare much better in the impromptu spinning competition.  
  
“Somebody…” Hanayo whispered. “Help...please…”

* * *

 

After a long day of practice the Saturday following μ’s most recent live the day before, Eli proposed that the girls have a day off the next day with almost unanimous agreement. (Umi, sensing that she had been outnumbered, reluctantly had agreed, letting herself be persuaded by her two closest friends Honoka and Kotori.) After much discussion, followed by a short argument, μ’s decided to send two groups out: one to an amusement park that had recently opened, and one to the Sky Town shopping center. Rin had wanted to go to the amusement park, and had dragged Hanayo into coming along with her (although if she was perfectly honest, she actually wanted to go), and Maki had decided to come along as well, claiming that they needed “someone responsible” to come along with them. Rin had laughed and told her to be honest with her feelings, causing Maki to blush.

“I’ll go with you, too,” Nozomi said. Eli looked surprised, but then smiled softly at what the purple haired girl said next. “I don’t really mind, and I kind of want to check out what’s there. I haven’t been to an amusement park in a while~,” she spoke, smiling softly.

If Hanayo had known how it would turn out, she wouldn’t have agreed so readily.

It turned out that Nozomi got extremely excited about amusement parks, having not had much time to go to them as a little kid due to constantly moving. As soon as the first years met up with her the next day at the entrance to Torikoriko PARK!!, any pretense of the easygoing third-year they knew disappeared. It was almost startling to see her whispering conspiratorially with Rin about where to go and what to do first, discussing places like the Aqourium and reportedly the fastest roller coaster rides in the park itself, Happy Party Train. Maki and Hanayo shared a look of apprehensive excitement. The duo soon found themselves pulled from attraction to attraction without pause, with Nozomi or Rin excitedly leading them to places like an arcade, where they all played a fighting style game called Daydream Warrior, a karaoke booth within the arcade where they all jokingly sang along to Paradise Live in their silliest voices, and finally to a park bench to relax a bit and people watch.

“Do any of you want cotton candy?” Nozomi asked, pulling out her wallet. “I can get some for you if you want. Any colors?”

“I’ll pass.” Maki uncrossed her legs. “I just want to take a break. How are neither you or Rin out of energy? Even though we do live shows, this is really too much for me…”

“I’ll just have...whatever there is…” Hanayo mumbled, raising a hand above her eyes to block out the sun. “And maybe a water, too…” The heat was getting to be a bit much since it was about midday, and Hanayo was beginning to regret not bringing at least a small umbrella so that she could block out some of the heat. Suddenly, a shadow cast over her, and looking up, she saw Rin’s face smiling down at her. Another glance upwards and she could see the edges of a cream colored umbrella covering her view of the sun, Maki sitting closer to her than she had before in order to stay under her own umbrella.

“Thank you,” she whispered to her classmates. Maki turned her head away a little, but before she did, Hanayo spotted the faint glimpse of a smile. Rin’s, however, only seemed to brighten, almost so much that Hanayo thought she’d need a second umbrella. Nozomi, looking on at the three, let a smile grace her lips but blocked it with her wallet. Turning away from the trio, she headed off to buy some cotton candy.

When she returned holding three cones of pink and blue cotton candy, she found the first years resting, with both Maki and Rin’s heads on either of Hanayo’s shoulders. As she approached, Hanayo lifted her finger to her mouth in the ‘shh’ motion, even though they were in the park at the busiest part of the day. At the movement, Maki stirred and blinked her eyes sleepily, as if waiting for the world to come into focus. Nozomi held out a blue cotton candy cone, and when Maki made a face of discontent, she mouthed “for me”. Handing out a second pink cotton candy cone to Hanayo, she poked Rin in the side, the latter jumping slightly and giggling.

“Ah, I guess that this lonely pink cotton candy will have to go to me, then,” Nozomi said, loudly. “A shame. I would have thought that orange haired tabby cats would love it. But that’s okay, I’ll eat it all for myself,” she continued, making noises as if she was eating the cotton candy. At this, Rin sprang up happily, lunging forwards like a cat at the cloudlike candy.

After eating, the quartet walked around for a bit until Rin tugged at Hanayo’s jacket sleeve.

“Look over there!” Her eyes glittered as if she had been presented with a shining diamond or if she had been looking at a radiant ruby. “A teacup ride…! Let’s go on it together, Kayo-chin!”

“I don’t know, Rin-chan,” Nozomi said, making herself sound vaguely like the somewhat mischievous voice of reason she usually had during μ’s rehearsals. “Maybe our friends want to take a break.”  
Something in Rin’s voice had sounded so hopeful when she questioned Hanayo and Maki as to whether they wanted to take another break or if they wanted to ride the teacup ride that neither could find it in them to say no. Rin’s joyous face afterwards made it seem worth it, but only until they were waiting in the queue to get on the ride.

“Hey, um, Rin-chan, is it too late to get out of line? I’m not sure I want to ride this anymore…” She fidgeted nervously, waiting in between Nozomi and Rin. Maki stood behind the three, twirling a hair on her finger out of excited nervousness more than embarrassment.

“I promise we’ll ride it together, Kayo-chin!” She grabbed her friend’s hands earnestly, yellow eyes meeting purple. “Even if we can’t ride it together the first time or the next, I promise you I’ll find a way for us to ride it together!”

Something in Hanayo’s heart sparked.

As they approached the front of the line, the lightness in her chest was replaced with the familiar weight of anxiety. She nervously clutched onto Rin’s hand, when she suddenly felt something press into her sweaty palm.

“This might help you calm down,” Nozomi smiled. “I had meant to give everyone theirs at the same time, but you look like you need it earlier than the rest.” The small onigiri charm Hanayo now held in her hand had a cute face on it, and seeing it made her heart lighten at Nozomi’s foresight.

“Thank you!”

“Hm, you can thank me by getting on the ride with me!” Nozomi’s kind smile turned into an impish grin. “Or I’ll take back the charm.”

“I...W-Wait, what?”

* * *

 

“Sloooow dooown!!” The wind whipped past Hanayo’s face. “Why are we going so fast!!”

“You know Rin challenged us to see who could spin faster! Don’t you want to beat your friend?” Nozomi was taking this challenge _too_ seriously for Hanayo’s liking. Although, she mused in a brief moment of reflection, it wasn’t entirely out of character for her given how she had acted earlier.

The peace was broken when she felt her hat fly off her head. Somewhere off in another tea cup, Rin threw her head back and laughed joyously. Maki looked extremely unsettled, making slight movements as if she wanted to wrest control of the teacup wheel from Rin, but thinking better of it at the last second. Hanayo understood the feeling, but seeing Nozomi so happy, she just couldn’t do it...

“Somebody…! Help, please!”

* * *

 

The four were extremely dizzy when they stepped off the teacup ride, but they were laughing. Hanayo had somehow managed to keep a hold of her hat as it flew off her head, and she buried her face in it as she struggled to regain her breath from laughing. Maki’s hand, covering her mouth slightly, was evidence enough that she had had fun, as evidenced by the breathiness of her voice.

Rin and Nozomi, however, were laughing as if someone had just told them the funniest joke. They looked to be crying a little, and when Maki and Hanayo finally exhaled and caught their breath, they asked as to why.

“The...The picture on the…” Rin couldn’t finish before she started laughing all over again.

“ _They took pictures of us!?_ ” Maki’s horrified expression alone sent a shiver down Hanayo’s spine.

A pointed finger was all it took before Maki started giggling slightly all over again.

“Oh, no!!”  
  


There, printed out as a momento for Hanayo to keep, was a photo of her with her hat flying off, Nozomi grinning as conspiratorially as she had when they first entered the park while spinning the wheel in between them.

“I’m going to keep it, Kayo-chin!” Rin gracefully snagged the photo. “We can treasure it forever!”  
“NO, Rin-chan!! You have to throw it away!!” She chased her childhood friend a few steps this way and that. “Please!!”

Although she said that, while looking at Nozomi’s gleeful expression in the photo, how happy she and the other first year looked now, and listening to Rin’s joyous peals of laughter ringing throughout the park, she couldn’t help but think that if they happened to come by the amusement park again, she wouldn’t trade her experience for the world.

“Ah--You’re smiling, Kayo-chin! So you _do_ like the photo!”

Shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> @uranohoshi on tumblr  
> @chikorika on twitter


End file.
